An Unknown Love
by Midnight Blue Knight
Summary: This is a romance between Tifa and......Red XIII! Get your minds out of the gutter she doesn't hook up with an animal. But imagine what could happen if Red XIII had a chance to be human. Chapter 2 added!!!!!!!!
1. It Starts

Disclaimer: Aight folks....I don't own any of this good Final Fantasy VII stuff here...the corporate dudes at Square do.  
  
Author Note: Up until now I've only written fics for Final Fantasy VIII, but now that's changin'. I've haven't read many of the Final Fantasy VII fics on this site so I don't know if my story idea is original or not. If my story has been done just let me know and I will take it off. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Author Note 2: I am gonna hate on Cloud a little bit in this story because I never liked him very much. So if you like Cloud I'm sorry.  
  
Author Note 3 (I know you're getting tired of these): Red XIII will be known as Nanaki throughout this fic. I know I wouldn't want to be identified by a color and a number. And Bugenhagen isn't dead.  
  
  
  
  
Kalm a few months after meteor...  
  
Tifa was busy cleaning the counter in her new bar and moping about Cloud. She still hadn't told him about how she felt about him. She didn't think she could. He had become downright suicidal after defeating Sephiroth. He was totally obsessing over Aeris. Every time she had some glimmer of hope that he might love her the way she loved him he would say something about how great Aeris was or how much he missed her.  
She was yanked out of her train of thought when Cloud walked into the bar. He had been spending a lot of time there since that was the only place he could get free liquor to drown his sorrows in.  
"Good morning, Cloud!"Tifa said cheerily. She was doing everything in her power to help him and make him feel better, but he didn't seem to be caring. He was to busy concentrating on his self-pity.  
"Spare me the cheery bullshit, Tifa, and gimme a shot of vodka,"he said gruffly. He had been really rude to her since Aeris's death. He didn't care about anyone or anything but himself anymore.  
"It's ten in the morning, Cloud."  
"Do I look like I give a damn?"Cloud asked. This was about all their conversations had been composed of lately and oddly enough Tifa would still walk over broken glass for him.  
"I guess not....here you go,"she said handing him the drink.  
Cloud didn't even thank her, but just gulped it down. The start of another usual day in the life of Tifa.  
  
Cosmo Canyon...  
  
Nanaki sat glumly gazing at the Cosmo Candle. He hadn't spoken to many people since the whole incident with meteor. He was just too depressed. He really couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it had something to do with Tifa. He couldn't seem to explain his emotions towards her. It hurt him to see how much her heart ached when she was constantly rejected by Cloud. Nanaki hated how much Cloud took her for granted. He just couldn't appreciate what an amazing person Tifa was.   
'Wait a second,'Nanaki thought,'What am I thinking...could it be...oh my God!...I'm in love with Tifa!'  
This thought only shattered his heart. It was an impossible love. Even if Tifa did return his love, he wasn't human. It could never be. At this thought a tear trickled down his face. Tifa or not he would never have someone to love him, there were no known females of his kind. He decided he'd go get advice from his grandfather.  
  
Bugenhagen sat at his table thinking. He knew that Nanaki was going to walk through his door any minute and he knew what was going to be bothering him. As if on cue, Nanaki walked in.  
"I have a problem, grandfather,"he said.  
"I know. You want someone to love and have that love returned, but there are no females of your kind. You're in love with Tifa, but you're not human."  
"You know I hate it when you know everything."  
Bugehagen laughed,"Ho ho hooo...I know Nanaki, but there might be a solution to your problem."  
Nanaki's ears perked,"What kind of solution?"  
"How would you like to be human?"  
  
  
  
Well that's it for the first chapter....gimme some feedback people. Later.  
  
  



	2. Human

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Any. Of. This. Final. Fantasy. VII. Stuff. Square. Does.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I read that first chapter through and you know what they say...you are your own worst critic. I'm gonna try to do better because I wasn't really happy with the way that start turned out.  
  
  
  
  
Cosmo Canyon...  
  
"What do you mean, grandfather?"Nanaki asked with his heart in his throat.  
"There might be a way to make you human."  
"How?"Nanakie asked hopefully.  
"Well I will only tell you after you have had time to contemplate on this. This is a very big decision and it is not something I want you to rush into. Your whole life could be changed by this. I want you to be sure of your feelings for Tifa before you do this."  
"I understand, grandfather,"Nanaki replied heading to his room.   
He really did understand what his grandfather was saying. He knew how much weighed on this decision. Was he really going to change his whole being based on a sudden epiphany? Could he really be so sure of his feelings so fast? He had had feelings for Tifa for a long time, but it had been a while since he had seen her. Then he realized something else. If he decided not to become human he still would have no hope for love as there were no known females of his kind. At least if he became human and it didn't work out with Tifa he would have many other chances for love.  
After all these thoughts had run through his mind he noticed that the sun was already rising. He decided to go out and watch it by the Cosmo Candle.  
As he walked up he saw a young couple sitting and watching the sunrise in eachother's arms. They appeared to be one of the many newlywed couples that decided to honeymoon in Cosmo Canyon. As Nanaki watched them he noticed how happy they looked just to be with each other. That clinched it. He was going to try to become human.  
Nanaki headed back to his grandfather's house to see Bugenhagen sitting at the table. Bugenhagen looked up as Nanaki entered and smiled.  
"I noticed that you were up all night, Nanaki. I am glad you took my advice seriously,"he said.  
"I took it very seriously, grandfather. I was thinking all night weighing out the advantages and disadvantages to both options and I've decided. There is nothing for me in this form. I don't want to die alone with nobody to love or to be loved by. I will attempt to become human and deal with the consequences as they come,"Nanaki said confidently.  
"I thought that was what you would say and I can't say I disagree. Are you ready to what information I have?"  
Nanaki hesitated for a split second before replying,"Yes, grandfather."  
"Very well. Now remember none of this is for sure. This information only comes from tales that I have heard. There is a master of materia supposedly some where in the mountians around Corel. I have heard that he has found a way to alter the effects of the Transform materia. This might be what you need to become human."  
"Thank you, grandfather."  
"Well now that that's done we must prepare for your departure. You will leave today."  
"Very well, grandfather,"Nanaki said getting very excited.  
"In case it does work you will need to bring some clothing with you. Wouldn't want you to have to walk into town in the nude. It doesn't have to be fancy. If this works you can fix yourself up afterwards."  
"Yes. Thank you, grandfather."  
"Your welcome, Nanaki. Don't forget to come back and visit me whether this works or not."  
"Of course,"Nanaki said leaving. Bugenhagen continued to sit at the table smiling.   
  
Nanaki couldn't wait to get started. He was moving a mile a minute. First he bought some baggy sweat pants and a T-shirt. He didn't know how big he would be if this worked. He'd do some tweaking afterwards.   
After he purchased all his necessary supplies he went to his gold chocobo. After Cloud got one he decided to raise one himself. He had to have one of the Cosmo Canyon tourists build him a special platform type saddle so he could ride it, but he managed. He strapped on his supplies, hopped on, and took off.  
  
Tifa's house in Kalm...  
  
Tifa sat curled up on her couch reading a cheesy romance novel. She wished Cloud would be romantic with her, but she knew that that Hell would have an ice hockey team before that happened. It had gotten to the point where she didn't know why she bothered anymore.  
She had fallen in love with a different Cloud. He had changed so much since the short time they had spent with Aeris, but she didn't see him changing back. It wasn't just about Cloud either. She had never really met anyone that sent a shiver up her spine or made her shudder when he touched her.  
She just told herself to keep dreaming.  
  
The mountains near Corel...  
  
Nanaki's eyes were darting everywhere. He was determined to find this materia master and he not existing was not an option. Suddenly he spotted something odd on the horizon. He signaled for his chocobo to speed up.  
When he got closer he realized it was smoke. It was coming from a chimney on a small cottage completely surrounded by mountains. He approached cautiously. He got off his chocobo and knocked on the door.  
An old man answered.  
"Who are you?"the man asked.  
"My name is Nanaki. Are you the materia master?" The old man let out a friendly chuckle.  
"Nobody has called me that in years. Call me Artinia,"he said smiling.  
"All right, Artinia. I have come seeking your help."  
"Come inside,"Artinia said guiding Nanaki in his cottage. Nanaki spotted a beautiful green chocobo in the corner. Other than that there was just a small bed and stove and another door.  
"What is it you need?"Artinia asked.  
"Is it true you can alter the effects of the Transform materia?"  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"Artinia said, seeming to know what Nanaki was getting at.  
"I would like to become human." Artinia was not surprised.  
"There is a possibility that I will be able to do that for you,"he said,"but I don't do this kind of thing for just anybody. I must first ask you a question."  
"Anything,"Nanaki said without hesitation.  
"Why?"Artinia asked simply.  
"For love."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"Well basically I'm in love with a girl, but she is human and this is the only way I'd even have a chance with her,"Nanaki said sadly.  
"What's her name?"  
"Tifa."  
"Very well,"Arinia said, his smile returning,"I will attempt this for you."  
"Thank you!"Nanaki said ecstatically.  
"Stay the night here and we will try it tomorrow."  
"Okay."  
  
The next day...  
  
Artinia woke Nanaki that morning. He led him through the other door in the room. It led into a huge laboratory looking room. There were beakers and machines of all different types.  
"Remember, Nanaki. I don't know if this will work,"Artinia said trying not to sound pessimistic.  
"I know."  
Artinia led Nanaki into a clearing in the room and walked over to a machine.  
"Stand in that clearing, Nanaki. If all goes well this machine will chang the Transform materia and turn you human."  
"I'm ready,"Nanaki said nervously.  
"Here goes."  
The machine started up. The Transform materia was suspended over Nanaki's head and it started to glow fiercly. All of a sudden a light shot down from it and over Nanaki. Nanaki felt excrutiating pain surge through his body and he clenched his teeth. He felt his right hand go numb. He glanced down at it and found it changing. The fur and claws were disappearing and fingers were starting to form. It was working! This process continued all over until he was kneeling on the floor coughing heavily. When the pain started to dissipate he looked down at himself. He was shocked. He was a fully formed human man!  
"It worked!"Artinia shouted.  
Nanaki was too shocked to speak. He decided to try to stand up. He had a little experience from when he had to disguise himself as a member of SOLDIER on the trip to Costa Del Sol. He shakily started to put his weight on his feet. After a while he managed to stand.  
"Don't try to walk yet. Let me bring you your clothes,"Artinia said exiting the room.  
Nanaki then glanced at a mirror that was leaning against a wall in the lab. He still had his tattoos, but his hair was something else. It was oddly up in natural spikes (A/N: Small spikes people, not Cloud spikes.). What was just as odd was that it was flaming bright red with a black stripe going right down the middle.  
Artinia then entered with the clothes Nanaki bought. Nanaki put them on. It took a while because he wasn't use to fingers and that kind of thing. Artinia had to help him quite a bit. When he was dressed he studied himself more carefully. He was about six feet tall and quite a handsome guy.   
He and Artinia spent the rest of the day taking a few walking lessons and helping Nanaki get the hang of human life. When Nanaki layed down to sleep that night he thought about what Tifa's reaction would be.  
  
  
Well there's the second chapter! That took me forever! Feedback people! Feedback! L8er. 


	3. Visiting Tifa

Disclaimer: Redundance, redundance, redundance....I don't own any of this god forsaken crap that has to do with Final Fantasy VII....it says it right before the game...Squaresoft owns it.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well here's chapter 3. I'm glad you guys like it so far. I was really worried about posting this fic, but I'm glad it is being well accepted.  
  
  
  
Artinia's cottage...  
  
Nanaki woke up and yawned. He looked down at himself and did a double take. He had forgotten momentarily of the events of the day before. A smile came to his face. He got up to find Artinia already awake.  
After practicing the whole day before he was pretty good at walking so he walked over to him. You wouldn't even know he didn't use to be human. Artinia looked up and smiled at Nanaki.  
"Did you sleep well?"Artinia asked.  
"Yes, thank you,"Nanaki replied groggily.  
"I suppose you'll be leaving today?"  
"I guess."  
"You seem nervous,"Artinia noted.  
"I am,"Nanaki admitted.  
"Do not worry. You will be fine. Your girl Tifa will be lucky to have you."  
"IF she'll have me,"Nanaki said sadly.  
"I'll have none of that. Now go on get out of here. Go get yourself fixed up and go see her."  
"Thank you for all that you've done for me,"Nanaki said.  
"Think nothing of it,"Artinia said smiling again.  
"I guess I'll be going now,"Nanaki said heading to the door.  
"Good luck!"Artinia called after him.  
  
Outside Nanaki removed the platform on his chocobo. He hopped on and took off. He decided to head to the new and improved in the process of being built Midgar to pick up some nicer clothes. Luckily some stores and things had already opened  
When he got there he headed to the clothing store. After looking around for a while he finally settled on an outfit. He came out wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, black boots, and a black short-sleeved button up shirt over a white T-shirt. It was now time to head to Kalm.  
  
Tifa's bar in Kalm...  
  
It was around 11 o'clock and Tifa's busiest time. She didn't even have time to breathe between serving drinks to the various alcoholics that frequented her bar. Cloud was almost passed out in a corner. Tifa just sighed.   
Then an odd character walked through the door. He was tall and pretty muscular and quite handsome, but the weird thing was his hair. It was spiky and red with a black stripe going up the middle. He approached Tifa.  
"Can I help you, sir?"she asked politely.  
"Hello, Tifa. How are you?"the stranger asked.   
"Do I know you?"  
"I didn't expect you to recognize me,"he said smiling,"It's me, Nanaki."  
Tifa laughed,"That's funny, but you psycho stalkers have got to start doing you're homework. Nanaki is not human."  
"I found a way to become human!"  
"Yeah, sure. If you're not going to order a drink would you please leave?"she asked, getting a little nervous about the stranger.  
"Look into my eyes, Tifa. Remember when we were sneaking on the ship to Costa Del Sol and I looked like an idiot because I had to try to walk on two legs and when we got there the kids kept kicking a soccer ball to me and I'd roar and knock it back?"  
Tifa gazed deeply to the man's eyes. She smiled.  
"It is you!"she exclaimed jumping into his arms. Nanaki was ecstatic. He'd wanted to be able to hold her since he met here.  
"In the flesh. Speaking of which...what do you think?" Tifa finally broke from the embrace.  
"Oh my God! I can't believe it! You look great!"  
"Thank you. I'd really like to talk to you and catch up. Do you think you could get away?"  
"Well, I close early tonight could you stop by my house in about an hour?"she asked.  
"Sure. Which one is it?"  
"Leaving from here it's the second house on the right."  
"All right, I'll see you in about an hour."  
"Bye, Nanaki,"Tifa called as he walked out. She couldn't believe that Nanaki was human. She knew it was him though. She knew and loved his eyes. She often gazed at the thoughtful expressions in Nanaki's eyes without him knowing it. She was really sad that he shut himself off from anybody after they defeated Selphiroth. She couldn't figure out why, but she had really missed him. And he was human now. She had to admit he was quite the human man.   
'Oh great,'Tifa thought,'I just now see him as a human and I'm already checking him out.'  
  
It was finally midnight. Nanaki was very nervous. He had been pacing around his room at the inn for the whole hour. He approached Tifa's door and knocked. Tifa opened the door and smiled.  
"Hi. Glad you came,"she said,"Come on in."  
"Thanks,"Nanaki said nervously.  
He entered the house and Tifa closed the door behind him. Tifa walked deeper into the room and turned around. Nanaki started to walk over to her, but he stumbled and toppled into her arms. Fortunately she was very strong so they didn't fall over, but she was still supporting Nanaki.  
"Sorry,"Nanaki said, embarrassed,"I'm still getting used to these legs."  
"It's okay,"Tifa said blushing. Nanaki took his weight off of her and stood up straight again.  
The two just stood there staring at each other until suddenly the door burst open and Cloud stumbled in.  
"I'm hungry,"he said,"Fix me some food."  
"Oh...hi Cloud. Sure it'll be just a minute,"Tifa said passively.  
"Good,"he said plopping down on the couch.  
"Wait a second,"Nanaki said, not at all happy about the interruption,"You don't have to do that. Come on, I really wanted to talk to you. Cloud can go make his own damn food."  
"It's all right, Nanaki. I don't mind,"Tifa said. She didn't want Nanaki to make Cloud angry.  
Nanaki wasn't hearing it, he knew better,"Really, Tifa, you don't have to do this."  
"She said she didn't mind dipshit,"Cloud said.  
Nanaki ignored him,"I'm not buying that." Nanaki then picked Tifa up. It was pretty awkward since he wasn't used to being able to use his arms that way, but he finally got the hang of it and carried Tifa out of the house. Tifa was too shocked to speak.  
  
Nanaki carried her out of the town and found a grassy area on a hill with a great view of the moon and set Tifa down.  
"I'm sorry about that, Tifa,"Nanaki said sitting down beside her.  
"It's all right, Nanaki,"she said.  
"I just really wanted to talk to you and I guess I just lost my head."  
"It's all right. I'm glad you did it. Now...I've been dying to know...how did you become human?"  
"Well, my grandfather told me about a master of materia that could supposedly alter the effects of the Transform materia. I went to him and he said he would try to make me human. So we tried it and it worked and here I am,"Nanaki concluded.  
"Human or not, Nanaki, I'm really glad to see you,"Tifa said sincerely. Nanaki blushed.  
"I'm glad to be here."  
"Nanaki, can I ask you a question?"Tifa asked.  
"Anything."  
"Why did you shut yourself off from everybody since we defeated Sephiroth?"she asked looking down.  
"Gosh...I was hoping you would ask that. Well, to be honest I really don't know exactly why. I just got really depressed and mixed up about different things. It's hard to explain,"Nanaki replied. He wasn't quite ready to tell her about his recent revelation.  
"Maybe you can explain it better later. I only asked because...I really missed you, Nanaki...a lot,"Tifa said, blushing. Nanaki grinned.  
"I missed you, too. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. You're here now,"Tifa said scooting closer to Nanaki and putting her head on his shoulder,"Promise me you won't leave me like that again."  
Nanaki put his arm around her shoulders.   
"I promise,"he whispered in her ear.  
"I think I'm really starting to like you as a human,"Tifa said snuggling closer to Nanaki. They sat that way for a few minutes, but something had been eating at Nanaki.  
"Tifa?"  
"Yes,"she said lifting herself off of him.  
"Why do you let Cloud treat you like that?"  
"Oh, that. Well you guys know how I feel about him and well...I just..."Tifa looked down at the ground. She couldn't explain why she was still there for Cloud because it didn't make any sense to her either. Nanaki lifted her chin with one finger so that she was looking him in the eyes.  
"Tifa, honestly, it was easy to tell that you were in love with Cloud, but now you know he was in love with Aeris and he treats you like dirt. He doesn't deserve your love,"Nanaki said meaning every word of it.  
"I know. I should have known better than to think I could ever compete with Aeris anyway,"Tifa said sadly.  
Nanaki raised an eyebrow. He didn't even think Aeris was in the same league as Tifa. He wanted to show her somehow.  
Tifa was just sitting in silence. Then she felt Nanaki's hand slowly reach up and touch the side of her neck very gently. She closed her eyes and shuddered under his gentle touch.  
"Tifa, Tifa, Tifa,"Nanaki said softly,"when are you going to realize how amazing you are?"  
Tifa finally opened her eyes to see Nanaki leaning closer to her. She just closed her eyes again and felt Nanaki lips brush against hers very gently.  
Nanaki didn't know what he was doing. He had never kissed somebody before. He had never been able to. He was pretty much going on instinct. Tifa started to help, though. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck so he wrapped his around her waist. They tightened their embrace and deepened the kiss. Both of their minds went blurry.  
A few minutes later they finally broke apart. Nanaki slowly opened his eyes as did Tifa.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that,"Nanaki said immediately feeling bad for what he had done. He hadn't known whether she wanted to be kissed or not.  
"Come on, Nanaki, you know if I hadn't wanted to do that I could have beaten the Hell out of you,"Tifa said smiling.  
Nanaki laughed,"Yes, I guess you're right. It's late, come on, I'll walk you home."  
"Okay."  
They got up and headed back to town.  
  
They stopped outside Tifa's door. Cloud had left. Nanaki bent down and kissed Tifa. It got passionate and they both broke off breathlessly. Nanaki was beginning to like being human.  
"Do you want to, um, maybe stay here tonight?"Tifa asked nervously. Then it hit Nanaki as to what she was getting at and he suddenly got scared.  
"Um, no thank you. I really have to go,"Nanaki said walking away quickly leaving a very confused Tifa behind.  
  
  
  
  
Well there it is....hope ya like it...l8er. 


End file.
